Shock & Terror
by HogwartsHeadGirl21
Summary: At East High School honor student Emily Daniels get caught up in the CKY crew and Brandon Dicamillo even if she doesn't realize it at first. Becoming friends with the crew Emily's life changes drastically. Dicamillo/OC Viva La Bam HAITUS


At East High School honor student Emily Daniels get caught up in the CKY crew and Brandon Dicamillo even if she doesn't realize it at first. Becoming friends with the crew Emily's life changes drastically. Dicamillo/OC Viva La Bam

**Hello. This is a Dico/OC story. Everyone is in high school and junior even though I know it didn't really happen like that. Enjoy. **

**Shock & Terror**

**Chapter One**

It was another average day at East High School. Third period consisted of answering phones and filing as a teacher's assistant for principal Josh Mackenzie. Emily Daniels's father played golf with Mr. Mackenzie every other Monday and had arranged for her to spend her free period assisting him in the office. Weather of not Emily desired this mattered little for the admission boards of various universities would. Emily didn't mind working there. It gave her something to do during the hour she would have otherwise spent working on her college essays. On this particular Monday Principal Mackenzie had asked Emily to run across the street to the coffee shop there because he had missed his morning cup of coffee and couldn't work properly.

Happy to get out of the office Emily walked happily to and from the Java Hut. School would end this week concluding Emily's junior year. Two summers and one school year before she'd be shipped off to an ivy league school; her father's dream. Her stomach flopped at the thought but that may have been because lunch was in a couple minutes and she hadn't eaten breakfast.

The office wasn't as empty as she'd left it. Two boys were surrounded around the phone. The infamous Brandon Margera and Brandon Dicamillo had captured the school phone and were mid phone call.

"You install those electric fences for dogs correct?" Brandon Dicamillo said in an accurate impersonation of the Principal. "Now I work at East High School. How much would it cost to set up an electric fence around the school… No. I need 1,500 collars to place on each of the students to stop the growing truancy problem here," Brandon said into the phone. Whatever was said on the other end of the phone caused stifled laughter to

radiate over Bam's body. A similar effect was causing Emily to place a hand over her mouth to decrease the sound of her laughter.

Both Brandons were facing with their backs to Emily. Only Bam noticed her presence and spun around to see who had caught him and Dicamillo in the act. Noticing that it was only a laughing girl around his age he visibly realized and signaled for her to come closer and handed her a pair of head phones hooked up to a recording device. Sliding the headphones over her ears Emily listed in amusement as Dicamillo continued the rouse. As the phone call ended Bam and Emily burst in to laughter wary of Principal Mackenzie in the other room. Dicamillo turned around at the sound of an unexpected person in the room.

"Dico, that was perfect," Bam said hitting Dicamillo on the shoulder in between laughs. "I'm Bam and this is Dicamillo," he said turning to Emily who had just about gained control of her laughter.

"Emily Daniels. That is the funniest thing I've heard," She said to Dicamillo who thanked her.

"She totally bought it," Dicamillo said concerning the lady who had been on the other side of the prank phone call.

"She's freaking out thinking Mackenzie is treating us like dogs, which he is really," Bam replied. At that moment the phone rang. The three turned and looked at each other in trepidation and whipped their heads towards the Principal's office when the ringing stopped. They watched as Mr. Mackenzie became more and more aggravated although they could only see his back.

"Hurry. Under here," Emily said as Mr. Mackenzie hung up the phone with a slam. Ushering the boys under her desk Emily picked up the coffee and began walking towards Mr. Mackenzie's office as he stormed out of the office.

"Have you been making prank phone calls," Mr. Mackenzie said angrily as he grabbed the coffee out of her hand. Emily quickly went to stand behind her desk to make sure he couldn't see Bam and Dicamillo hiding.

"No. I've been at the Java Hut. I only just got back," she explained calmly. He stared at her for a moment before deciding that he believed her. Storming back in to his office mutter something about cameras over fences before slamming the door behind him. The bell ran a couple moments later and Emily grabbed her bag pulling the boys out of the office while Mr. Mackenzie was looking the other way. They emerged from the office in a full fledged run but as everyone was hurrying to the lunch room no one took notice of them.

"Thanks for the awesome save," Dico said as the three of them began walking.

"It was the least I could do after that performance of yours," Emily replies and the they began laughing over the prank phone call.

"Yes congratulations Mr. Dicamillo for that lovely rendition of Fences: Ultimate School Torture Device," Dico said in a stuffy announcer voice causing Bam and Emily to break out in to laughter once more.

"Come on Emily you're having lunch with us today," Bam said as he steered Emily towards the parking lot. Not remembering when she had ever laughed this hard before she let Bam lead her over to a crowd of people surrounded but a very ugly yellow car. "Hey Idiots!" Bam yelled as they reached the group. "Everyone this is Emily she just helped up pull off the best prank call ever. ON MR. MACKENZIE'S PHONE!" Bam said yelling the last part. The group voiced their praise at this and said they wanted to hear it when they got off school. Emily took in the group of four guys and one girl. "Emily this is Ryan Dunn, Tim Glomb, Missy, Rabb Himself, & Rake Yohn," Bam introduced everyone. "Lets go!" Bam said and lead us off school grounds to a fast food joint a lot of the kids went to during lunch. As we walked Dico was following close behind Ryan in his beastman voice, from what Emily could gather, until Ryan got so annoyed he pushed Dicamillo into a stop sign both got laughs from the group.

At the fast food joint Dico and Bam are telling their rendition of the phone call incident.

"I was wondering how they roped out in to the skit," Missy said to Emily after everyone started laughing at Bam's impression of Emily hiding them under the table which was incredibly inaccurate. Missy and Emily had been in the same P.E. class freshman year and seemed to recognize Emily and the fact that pranks weren't exactly Emily's standard operating procedure.

"God Dammit!" Bam yelled randomly. "I wish school would be canceled tomorrow. But I don't think the freak cold storm will be of any help. Mrs. John has that paper due tomorrow and although I probably wouldn't do it if I had school off I'd love to put off her 'you wasting your talent' speech for one more day."

"What cold spell," Rake asks.

"The below freezing temperatures will be coming in from the north sometime around 11pm however no rain is projected or possible so sorry kids no snow or ice build up," Dico said is a gay weathercaster voce.

"Dude that sucks. Our last chance for a snow day ruined. I hate school," Rabb said shoving some fries into his mouth.

"You could always sneak on to campus and flood the parking lot with water that would freeze and cancel school," Emily said without thinking as a joke but as every head in the booth turned to look at her she realizes they wouldn't be taking it as a joke.

Stay Tuned! And just to let everyone know Dico and Emily won't be hooking up at the speed of lighting.


End file.
